falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC06CandidateTwo.txt
DLC06MQ03 |scene= |srow=12 |topic=01004877 |before=Overseer: Hello. Welcome to Vault 88. |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' This is a really nice place you have here. Real nice. And I can go wherever I like, right? |after=Overseer: Within reason, yes. But I have a question for you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01004875 |before=Overseer: Within reason, yes. But I have a question for you. |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Sure, sure. What do you want to know? |after=Overseer: A hypothetical. Let's say the reactor core is melting down and you're the only one who could stop it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01004873 |before=Overseer: A hypothetical. Let's say the reactor core is melting down and you're the only one who could stop it. |response=''{Suspicious}'' Is there something wrong with your reactor? |after=Overseer: No, no, it's fine. It's just pretend. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01004870 |before=Overseer: So you can stop the meltdown, but you'd suffer from extreme radiation exposure. What would you do? |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Well, whatever you'd like. If you don't mind, I'm anxious to look around. |after=Player Default: Give the Overseer's question some thought and really answer it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100486F |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Give the Overseer's question some thought and really answer it. |response=''{Thinking}'' Huh. Fine. You want me to jump in a reactor for you guys? Please. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Nobody's going to do that. |after=Player Default: Give the Overseer's question some thought and really answer it. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Give the Overseer's question some thought and really answer it. |response=''{Thinking}'' As long as you guys are on the level, I'll give this thing a try. Honest. |after=Overseer: I appreciate your candor. You can stay, but you're not what we're looking for. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0100486E |before=Player Default: That's it. You're out of the Vault. |response=''{Disgust}'' Fine, so that's how it's going to be? |after=Overseer: I suppose we should expect the occasional miscreant. I concur in your assessment. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0100486D |trow=3 |before=Player Default: If you're thinking about ripping us off, don't. |response=''{Pleading}'' Listen, it's hell up there. If you really give me food and a place to stay, I'll be good. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Just don't go expecting me to jump in a reactor for you. |after=Player Default: Give the Overseer's question some thought and really answer it. |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: If you're thinking about ripping us off, don't. |response=''{Irritated}'' I can see the writing on the wall here. |after=Overseer: You won't work for our special assignment, but we can provide you a home. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0100486C |before=Player Default: Why are you here? |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Just come here to lend a hand, right? I want to... do whatever it takes to help out. |after=Player Default: Give the Overseer's question some thought and really answer it. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |topic=01005E78 |before=Clem: I'll wait as long as I have to, ma'am. |response=''{Impressed}'' Look at all this. Nice. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=010048BB |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Thinking}'' I might give this Vault living a real try. Huh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Thinking}'' This place might not be so bad. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' I'm going, I'm going. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' I didn't know what to expect. Certainly not this. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' Very nice set up you got here. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Vault-Tec Workshop dialogue files